


birds of paradise

by Sopjie



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, a lil bit of magic, more of a curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sopjie/pseuds/Sopjie
Summary: howdy so this is my first time writing (besides personal projects) and its taken a lot of time to get rid of anxiety and gather courage, but feel free to leave constructive criticism. also i cant spell well so bare with me, i will have someone proof read it for me when possible. please enjoy! :D
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> howdy so this is my first time writing (besides personal projects) and its taken a lot of time to get rid of anxiety and gather courage, but feel free to leave constructive criticism. also i cant spell well so bare with me, i will have someone proof read it for me when possible. please enjoy! :D

He thought the date went well, but if that was the case then why isn't he replying? He wanted to pretend this didn't sting, but that wasn't the case. Anthony had finally gathered enough coarage to ask the cute barista at his local coffee shop out. He wasn't trying to seem desperate, so he had only texted the barista twice, one night after the date and a second time when he realized the barista had left his name tag in his car.

Desperate, he hated the way it sounded. The last thing Anthony wanted to be was desperate, hence why he had made sure he that his disappearing date wasn't working before he headed inside to get his tea and crepe.

“Anthony, the usual?”  
“Oh uh yea” Anthony didn't care for the manager of the coffee shop, Gabe seemed uptight and had a holier than thou attitude. And to be honest he didn't care for their tea either. He mostly just came for the b- Gabe interrupted Anthony's train of thought  
“Did something happen at your date?”  
Anthony felt his face slightly redden at the fact that his dating life was public, but more importantly could Anthony even answer that question? He’d been asking himself the same question for the past three days. Instead of trying to answer the question he instead asked a question back. He knew that Gabe loved talking so he wouldn't think to much with the flip of questions.  
“W-what why?” he sounded more frightened than he meant to.  
“Hasn't show up to work, didn't even call in sick” Gabe shrugged and then handed Anthony his tea, Anthony had skipped the crepe. He paid and then went to sit outside, the coffee shop had a little overhang and a couple of small table and chairs. Anthony sat down and started drinking his tea, he went to pull his phone out to swipe endlessly.  
“Dammit” Anthony groaned, he had left his phone at home. He started looking around to see if anything was happening. Nope nothing, the only thing he could see was tiny handbag. After picking up his drink he went to investigate, maybe he could do good or at least have his pocket grow by a couple of pence.  
Upon further inspection, Anthony realized the “handbag” was actually a cowering dove, the poor thing look hurt or at least lost. He picked up a stick and tapped the bird. The dove moved and made eye contact. Now Anthony had never been an animal person, he liked snakes but that was about it. But he didn't want to let the poor thing die. He had some experience of taking care of things, granted birds and plants are very different. But hey helping this bird get better would be a good distraction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't much, but Anthony managed to set up a bird cage in his tiny flat. The bird seemed to be doing slightly better, warmer at least. He thought of the name Az for the bird, it was absolutely a random name, zero meaning behind it. Although anthony would admit that the bird a slight resemblance to the cute barista Aziraphale. Although he never called him that, no he called him “angel”, reason being the name of the coffee shop, “coffee heaven”.  
While the resemblance in the physical and name department were strong, there was an even stronger one. And it was a bit more than a resemblance, more than just a coincidence. No.  
The bird was in fact Aziraphale aka angel aka the cute barista aka Anthony's disappearing date.


	2. birds of a feather

This is not how Aziraphale saw his week going, in his mind it was gonna be, work a date then some light reading. That however is not what happened… no his day went a little off track.   
The work then date part went swell, he had a gay time (pun absolutely intended) however it was the oneish hour in between date and reading that things went wrong. Very wrong.

No apparently Aziraphale said the wrong thing to the wrong person, or maybe asked someone a rude question? He wasn't sure who had cursed him, but he was definitely cursed. no people don't just wake up as birds. Despite his current situation he still (“like a good worker would” he thought) tried to still go to work. But by the time he got his tiny bird legs to “coffee heaven” he realized the holes in his solution. birds cant talk, well some can but not doves. And even if he could get his point across there was still the problem of the door. He was deep in thought when he realized how cold it was, his feathers were not of much warmth.   
He felt a stab at his chest, and then he turned to see his savior. His date from the nights before. Aziraphale had not noticed until now but it had taken him a long time to get here, and he was quite hungry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The flat he found himself in wasn't quite what he expected, and he had thought he knew Crowley (as Aziraphale would call him) a bit more than others, however the living arrangement of his …”friend?” .. anyways it was the least of his problems. His thoughts were interrupted by a tea cup being set on top of the bird cage, it was filled with random assortment of seeds,   
“Sorry, s’all I have” Crowley said to the bird, it seemed like this wasn’t his first time talking to things that aren't able to respond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flying. Flying he thought, he was a bird with wings. But could he fly? It was the middle of the night and Crowley had to be asleep by now, his internal clock was saying it was somewhere around one am. He had seen birds fly before but never paid much mind, ‘I should be able to figure this out’ he took a deep breath, spread his wings and…

He had the grace of a chicken with its head cut off, he fell to the floor with a slap. He wasn’t in pain so there was nothing stopping him.   
Well nothing besides the lanky man hovering over his chubby little bird body. He wanted to explain himself and apologize, but he couldn't

That's when he noticed that Crowley had been crying. He reached to pick up the dove soft and gentle. He walked back to his bed and sat the bird down in front of him. Aziraphale tried to convey that he wanted to know what was wrong. This seemed to work.

“Is it me?” Crowley finally managed to choke out “am i chasing them away?”  
This question while not truly pointed at him but it still stung like an arrow through his heart  
“Or did he not like me and was just too polite to say no?”  
Aziraphale wanted to tell him, let him know that he did indeed like him. However the only noise he was able to get out was a soft ‘coo’   
Crowley put a finger under the doves head, and gave a soft scratch.   
“Alright let’s get you back to your cage” Crowley said while picking up the chubby bird.  
However Aziraphale didn't want the moment to end, for the first time he felt at peace and correct since he got turned into a bird.

However things wouldn't quite be the same when they wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i might have switched from using Anthony to Crowley, but it is for the prospective change. forgive me ha


End file.
